if you love me, won't you let me know?
by bettingonyou
Summary: Él lo grita  en silencio . Ella lo sabe.  Debe saberlo . En alguna parte de sus ojos grises, debe saber que el chico de las trampas la ama con todo su corazón.


**Disclaimer:**Los personajes son propiedad de Suzzane Collins.

Dedicaría esto, pero probablemente esa persona jamás lo leería. Así que no me queda nada más que agradecer a Ale/Mich, porque he llegado a la conclusión que ellas son las únicas que leen mis cosas; así que: Gracias niñas, las amoooooooooooo :3. He llegado a darme cuenta que son lo único que tengo, así como Katniss es lo único que Gale tiene. Sí, así. Igual. Y las he extrañado like hell, pero eso no es nada nuevo. Lots of love x3.

**Recomendación musical:** Violet Hill―Coldplay.

* * *

><p>Gale no es nada más y nada menos que ese amigo que desearías tener; es serio, pero si lo llegas a conocer por encima de aquella barrera protectora que él utiliza, conoces a una persona bondadosa, llena de luz, que muere por ser amada. Porque sí, al final del día, no importa lo mucho que él aparente que no lo necesita. (Pero lo hace).<p>

(Lo pide a gritos)

«Katniss, ámame. Por favor, Katniss.»

Él lo grita (en silencio). Ella lo sabe. (Debe saberlo). En alguna parte de sus ojos grises, debe saber que el chico de las trampas la ama con todo su corazón. Ella ama a alguien más. Él nunca podrá. Gale lo sabe mejor que nadie: no es el indicado. Lo supo desde el momento en el que las personas concluyeron que era su primo, lo supo desde el momento en el que Katniss partió. Lo supo desde el momento en el que dijo "Eh, Catnip". Lo supo desde el inicio y lo único que hizo fue engañarse a sí mismo. Se introdujo en un mundo paralelo de fantasía, uno en el que le gustaba perderse; porque ahí dentro todo era mejor. No existía el dolor.

(No existía nada).

Sólo existía la chica en llamas y él. Juntos. Solos.

(Felices).

«Katniss, déjame entrar en tu corazón.»

Es la única frase que le acompaña día y noche. Es lo que pide con señales de humo. El grito desesperado que nunca será escuchado. No le importa que los demás lo escuchen o no. Lo único que importa es que ella lo sepa. (Y no lo sabe). Nunca lo sabrá. No es capaz de escuchar sus gritos ansiosos.

(No es capaz de escuchar los atormentados sonidos de su corazón herido).

Porque está roto. Ella lo rompe. Él se encarga de volver a construirse. Lo hiere. Él mismo se cura. Lo ignora. Él sonríe y finge indiferencia. Lo abraza y él sabe que no existe comparación alguna con la sensación de sus cálidos cuerpos juntos; los brazos de ella rodeándole el cuello y en correspondencia, él le entrega su corazón.

Después de todo, ¿qué es lo que él tiene para ofrecerle?

Un corazón.

(Un latido agobiado).

Un amor que no conoce límites.

Lo es todo (y a la vez nada).

Porque no es suficiente. Él piensa que ella necesita algo más que eso. Que no es lo suficientemente bueno como para merecerla. Ella es todo lo que él y cualquier chico podrían desear. Katniss es sonrisas a mitad de la noche, es la razón por la que él desea un mundo mejor. Él la ve y piensa: "Por ti mataría al Capitolio entero si eso significa que serás feliz". Y ha llegado a tal punto de querer hacerlo.

Cuando la ve en el bosque, con aquella sonrisa torcida (no lo engaña), no quiere nada más que tomar sus armas y acabar con todo.

(Él haría todo por la chica de la sonrisa torcida).

Absolutamente todo.

Katniss le sonríe a mitad del bosque, con aquellas (pocas) sonrisas auténticas, las mismas que tan sólo aparecen cuando cazan para una semana entera, cuando nada le hace falta; y él piensa que no existe un mejor paisaje que aquel que la chica le regala. El bosque. Cazar. Cabello castaño. Ojos grises. Sonrisas tímidas. Katniss. Katniss. Katniss.

Porque ella es sonrisas sutiles a mitad de todo. Es la calma después del huracán. Es sentir aquella sensación de estar completo cuando está con ella, de sentir que nada le falta, que podría pasar horas y horas dentro de aquella frondosidad verdosa; perderse entre el aroma de sus cabellos. Perderse entre la inmensidad de sus ojos, los mismos que le regalan un mundo mejor a su lado. (Un mundo con perspectivas). Ella es todo para él. Él tan sólo es su mejor amigo.

«Deberías saber que te quiero.»

* * *

><p><strong>¿Reviews? :3<strong>

**K.  
><strong>


End file.
